The Imperial Miltiary
The Imperial Miltiary is the armed forces of the Galactic Empire, and successor to the Republic Armed Forces. It is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the Universe as well as maintaining order on Imperial conrolled and presenced worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. Its soldiers follow the Imperial Military Code. The military itself is under the direct control of Imperial High Command. The Imperial Miltiary is not only a physical superpower, but a mental one as well. Vader's stormtrooper division, the 501st Legion, known as "Vader's Fist," inspires fear into any sentient species. The infamous Death Stars are used by Emperor Palpatine to frighten the Universe's citizens into submission. These are only a few examples of the fact that pure fear of the Empire's might is often more effective than might itself. Much of the equipment used by the Empire is designed to enhance this effect, the fear-inspiring appearance of the AT-AT being one example of this phenomena. =Organization= There are numerous branches in the Imperial Miltiary, each for a diffrent purpose. The Army and Stormtrooper corps are used for ground missions. The Imperial Navy is responsible for space operations, the protection of space lanes, and the transportation of Army troops it holds little infulence over their activites. The Imperial Department of Miltiary Research IDMR is responsible for creating new, advanced technologies for use by Imperial miltiary ranks. The Imperial Miltiary is more specialized with might then apperance. In fact, three diffrent branches of the Imperial Miltiary fought in the Battle of Hoth: the Imperial Army was responsible for the assault vehicles, AT-ATS, and AT-STS, the Stormtrooper Corps were responsbile for the frontal assault, and the Imperial Navy was responsible for the blockade of the planet. Branches of the Imperial Miltiary inculdes: * Imperial Army * Imperial Dipolomatic Corps * Imperial Enginnering Corps * Imperial Medical Corps * Imperial Navy * Imperial Science Corps * Imperial Stormtrooper Corps * Imperial Survey Corps * Battle Station Oberservations * Imperial Expoloration Corps * Imperial Surgical Corps The Imperial Miltiary also holds ties to the Imperial Security Bureau and Imperial Intellenge, though they arent actual branches. =Personnel and Vehicles= Troopers The Empire uses many foot soldiers in battle. Stormtroopers, the most common, are the backbone of the Imperial miltiary, serving as the Empire's soldiers, much like many of them did as clone troopers during the Clone Wars. Some stormtroopers are clones left from the Clone Wars, but Emperor Palpatine decided to start cloning other soldiers from different men and start recruitment after the Kamino Uprising. There are also specialized versions, such as Dark troopers and snowtroopers, that are tasked with specific goals as well as to work in specific environments. Many of the projects to create greatly enhanced stormtroopers failed, such as the Dark Trooper project and the attempt to create Force-sensitive stormtroopers. Stormtrooper Command is tasked with the coordination and leadership of this branch of the Imperial military. For punishment, Imperial officers who fail to complete their duties are forced to serve in the Stormtrooper Corps, or are -more often than not- executed for incompetence. Types of Troopers: * Army Pilot * Dark Trooper * Engineer * Imperial Pilot * Imperial Marine * Scout Trooper * Shock Trooper * Snowtrooper * Stormtrooper * Sandtrooper * Spacetrooper Ground Vehicles Walkers such as AT-STs and AT-ATs symbolize the might and resources of the Empire. They are giant weapons of war, feared by all. Many believe such weapons to be invincible. However, the AT- AT have two fatal flaws--- its neck and its legs. (Rebel Snowspeeder pilots exploited this weakness on Hoth.) After the formation of the Empire at the end of the Clone Wars, many vehicles left over from that previous universal conflict were used by the military, along with Separatist light vehicles, such as the Dwarf Spider Robot. Later on in the Empire's existence as the primary Universal power, older vehicles, such as the AT-AP, Juggernaut,(Juggernauts were used in action on Hoth) and cargo AT-TEs were used in the Outer Rim. Other vehicles used less widely known include the AT-AA, AT-PT, MT-AT, and the TX-130T fighter tank. These units are not as famous as their counterparts but also very dangerous to enemy units. =Imperial Fleet= Imperial Star Destoryers Although Venator-class Star Destroyers had served valiantly in the defense of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the rise of the Galactic Empire quickly turned the powerful vessels into symbols of fear and intimidation. The Venator and Victory-class Star Destroyers are stripped of their Republic markings and became the first of many warships that comprise the Imperial Starfleet. Despite the total collapse of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Empire's military spending would only increase, leading to the development of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Eventually, the former Republic vessels will be phased out in favor of the new Imperial class, which would become the primary symbol of Imperial space power. Executor-class Dreadnaught The culmination of the Star Destroyer design comes in the form of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, which is larger and more powerful still. Several Executor-class ships are known to have been constructed, including the original Executor, the Lusankya, the Iron Fist, and others. Ecplise-class Super Star Destoryers The fleet also uses Eclipse-class Star Destroyers. These mighty ships are equipped with superlasers powerful enough to melt a planet's crust. Immoblizer 418 Crusier The Immobilizer 418 cruiser, also known as the Interdictor-class heavy cruiser, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, or Interdictor-class medium frigate, is a 600-meter-long cruiser built on the standard Vindicator-class heavy cruiser hull. This vessel is equipped with 4 gravity-well projectors, massive devices that project pseudo-gravity that could prevent a vessel from escaping into hyperspace. Firgates The Empire uses many capital ships as frigates. Some of the most common are the Victory II-class Star Destroyer and the Carrack-class light cruiser. They vary in size and power, but each is still a force to be reckoned with. They are more specialized than Star Destroyers, and though Star Destroyers are the backbone of the Fleet, frigates were more commonly used, unless a major battle is at hand. Tie Series The Empire has millions of TIE series starfighters, coming in many varieties. All varieties of the TIE (except for the TIE Defender, TIE Hunter, TIE Avenger, TIE Phantom, and the TIE Advanced X1), however, lack shields. This makes the craft more vulnerable than the other ships used in the Imperial Military, forcing the pilots to fly with greater precision, demanding the highest skill from each one. The TIE Fighter is the Empire's most common fighter. Though the fighter has no shields, it is very fast, and, most important to Palpatine, it is cheap. There are many variations on the original, such as the TIE Interceptor, the TIE Bomber, and the TIE Defender. With the exception of the Defender, all are relatively cheap and extremely efficient. The Imperial R.O.E. (Rules Of Engagement) states that Imperial TIE Fighters must have a 3 to 1 ratio advantage over enemy fighters in order to engage. Beating the enemy in numbers is a key part of Imperial strategy. =History= The Imperial Military forms as a realignment of the Grand Army of the Republic. Originally formed when then Chancellor Palpatine was authorized to create a Universal Military under his Emergency Powers, the GAR was formed by clones from facilities on Kamino. These clones were created from the DNA of Jango Fett under orders from Jedi Master Sifo Dyas. Following the Clone Wars and the transformation from Republic to Empire, the clones are given new armor and weapons, and goes from fighting robots to suppressing planetary uprisings on planets such as Raboo. Palpatine uses the lack of a surrender from the Separatist leaders to continue to build up his army and navy, although he was aware that they were all dead. After the Kamino Uprising, Palpatine decided that having an entire army based on a single template was too dangerous, and began to diversify. One company, however, the 501st Legion, remained pure. According to the New Order's ideology of human supremacy, the stormtroopers remain on the whole, human. After facing a robot uprising on Mustafar led by Gizor Dellso, the biggest threat to the Imperial Military became the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The two sides fought for years, in a conflict spanning the entire Universe. The three biggest battles of the Universal Civil War are at Yavin, Hoth, and Endor. Even though the Rebel Alliance won Yavin, the Galactic Empire won Hoth and Endor. The Alliance collapsed after a devastating defeat. The Empire eventually absorbed the Alliance's resources and planets, and it fragmented and dissolved into various Rebel remnants in 4 A. Category:Fan Fiction